Entre Flores
by DearCat
Summary: A vida prega peças, as vezes mais do que precisamos realmente, mas em meio a tanta dor eu fui o Sol dela, e ela minha Lua; deitados sobre campos de flores, rodeados pelo perfume.  Apenas mais um dia, mas aquele foi diferente desde o amanhecer, e muito antes disso: Quando o castelo ruiu e minha família desapareceu, mesmo não sendo minha culpa, fiquei perdido.  Ela lá, me deu forças


Foram cinco anos longe da cidade onde nascera e crescera, cinco anos estudando para assumir os negócios da família, para que pudesse manter os nomes de Kushina e Minato vivos, havia deixado tudo para trás; não que custasse muito a ele, já havia perdido os pais e poucos amigos realmente ficaram por perto. Era assim que Naruto encarava o tempo que passou longe de Curitiba e foi viver em Sidney na Austrália. Ele amava a cidade em que viveu toda a sua vida, quando foi para fora do país aos 18 anos era um rapaz muito diferente, por muito tempo conviveu com a perda e a dor, mesmo tentando esconder a dor atrás de um sorriso largo, precisou ir embora, se encontrar, e agora estava pronto para voltar, se sentia renovado, pronto para encarar novamente a cidade de suas dores e amores. Assim que terminou a faculdade de Administração Empresarial decidiu voltar para seu lar, já havia ficado muito tempo fora. Era uma quinta-feira, bem no meio de Julho, em Curitiba nessa época o clima raramente chega perto dos 20ºC, não tão distante de Sidney, a diferença estava em que Curitiba era muito mais inconstante; as estações tinham dificuldades em se manter estáveis, podendo em um dia ter um pedaço das quatro. O clima seco e gelado era revigorante, não que tivesse sentido tanta falta assim, mas ali tinha recordações maravilhosas. Assim que desceu da aeronave e buscou as malas, saiu rodando pelo aeroporto em busca do padrinho, e tutor, que jurou que o buscaria naquela manhã, mesmo sendo às sete da manhã, no inverno, a época mais preguiçosa para Jiraya.

-Velhos hábitos nunca mudam realmente. – Naruto negou com a cabeça enquanto resmungava para si mesmo, já cansado de rodar perdidopelos corredores e salões.

-Hey Naruto!

Ele rodou a cabeça em busca da voz, e abriu o sorriso quando viu a longa cabeleira cinza, ainda maior do que realmente lembrava. Calmamente andou em direção ao velho amigo, estendeu a mão e foi puxado para um abraço. – Achei que não viria, seu velho tarado!

\- Depois de tanto tempo, ainda me chama assim.

Jiraya riu e chacoalhava a cabeça, o som ecoou, o aeroporto estava relativamente vazio naquele dia, mas os que andavam pararam para observar os dois se reencontrando, mas olhavam apenas com o canto dos olhos, logo voltando para seus próprios pés. Naruto sabia o quanto Jiraya odiava quando o chamava de velho e ainda mais de tarado,mesmo sendo que era verdade, o homem era um tutor muito bom, sábio e bom conselheiro, mas era um tarado, sempre correndo atrás das moças mais novas, e não adiantava culpar a idade, sempre havia sido daquela forma.

-Quanto tempo Jiraya! – Por fim Naruto deu uma folga ao tutor- Estava com saudades desse clima amável e inconstante, como andam as coisas por aqui?

-Senti muito sua falta pirralho! – O mais velho chacoalhou os cabelos loiros - Os negócios vão indo muito bem, esses anos tiveram uma colheita excelente! E me parece que o clima, principalmente as praias e garotas, o fizeram muito bem.

-Passava mais tempo com meu orientador do que com garotas, Velho! – O loiro reclamou, mas Jiraya abraçou o enteado e o carregou para o carro, seguindo para o Batel, para a casa dos Uzumaki. – Tenho sonhos para realizar aqui.

Durante o caminho até a casa dos Uzumaki, Naruto recordava com Jiraya da sua infância e adolescência, do quanto era arteiro e aprontava pelas ruas de Curitiba, o quanto era conhecido na redondeza pelos seus feitos, caíram na gargalhada ao lembrar de quando Jiraya bebeu tanto que saiu pelas ruas gritando o nome do seu primeiro amor, procurando em cada moça loira que encontrava, e resmungando sempre que levava uma bofetada na cara, naquela noite foi parar na delegacia, acusado de assédio moral e sexual. Foi ali onde o garoto passou a chamá-lo mais constantemente de pervertido, tarado e principalmente de reforçar o quanto o grisalho estava velho para aquilo tudo. A cara do mais velho retorcia em sorrisos e gargalhadas, mesmo tendo sido tudo complicado conseguiram passar por aquilo, mas jamais iria se acostumar com as réplicas de Naruto, contudo, ele estava feliz, mais por ter o rapaz de volta do que pelas histórias, na verdade gostaria de esquecê-las.

Logo chegaram no condomínio cheio de mansões, ali Naruto passou sua infância e adolescência, lembrou-se dos pais, das brincadeiras e discussões amigáveis que tinham, seu semblante estava triste, sabia que mesmo tentando relevar as coisas, na hora em que cruzasse os portões tudo voltaria, talvez mais forte do que queria realmente.Percebendo disso Jiraya deu uma tapa amigável, levemente nas costas dele:

-Eles te amavam muito, foi uma fatalidade tudo o que houve, mas eles sempre estarão com você! – Jiraya disse com um sorriso no rosto- Sabe, Sasuke ainda mora aqui, juntamente com Sakura; acabaram casando, finalmente devo dizer. – Naruto rolou os olhos – Temos vizinhos novos, e devo acrescentar que precisa dar uma boa olhada na Hyuuga.

-Meu objetivo aqui é dar continuidade aos negócios. Ter uma garota não está nos meus planos principais. E pretendo ir visitar o casal, recebi o convite do casamento em uma época bem ruim.

-Você que sabe. – O padrinho deu de ombros.

Estacionou na casa laranjada, Afinal era a cor que ele gostava e seus pais a pintaram assim para fazer uma surpresa em seu 10º aniversário, uma lembrança feliz, demonstrava o amor deles, mesmo sendo algo infantil e trivial, e realmente exagerado. Ele passou os olhos pelo condomínio, estava praticamente igual ao que era quando ele foi embora, quase nada mudará realmente, reconhecia a casa dos Uchiha, do seu melhor amigo Sasuke, quase em frente a sua, não sabia dizer se algo tinha mudado, talvez o jardim estivesse mais bem cuidado; pode notar uma casa nova, mais moderna do que a tradicional por ali, decorada com cores claras, um jardim simples, com pedras de mármore adornando o chão, janelas grandes, com cortinas enormes que escondiam o interior. Ficou algum tempo olhando a arquitetura, até a porta se abrir e revelar uma moça, vestida com botas e calças escuras, uma blusa de uma cor clara, ele não sabia muito, talvez bege ou algo próximo disso, um cachecol vermelho longo e chamativo, tinha os cabelos longos, lisos e negros como a noite, a pele clara ficava mais clara ainda em contraste ao cabelo escuro. Um vento gélido soprou fazendo a moça erguer a cabeça ajeitando a franja reta sobre a testa, o pequeno rosto retorceu um pouco com o frio repentino, por decisão do destino a moça olhou diretamente para ele, assim ele pode notar os olhos grandes, de uma cor clara e rara, mesmo tendo uma memória fraca, já havia visto olhos parecidos uma única vez, mas aquela moça era uma beleza singular; o contraste com as garotas loiras de pele dourada, muito comum nas praias australianas. Ficaram um tempo se encarando, segundos longos e demorados, até ela corar em um tom rosado que preencheu as bochechas e parte do nariz arrebitado, ela abaixou a cabeça, agarrou alguns livros que tinha na mão e saiu andando rápido pelo condomínio, mexendo no cabelo, constrangida. Naruto ainda ficou alguns minutos olhando na direção da moça, pensando em como ela era bonita e delicada, mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo tutor.

\- Muito bonita, não é?! – O mais velho o cutucou com o cotovelo – Ela é a garota de que falei, Hinata Hyuuga. Acho que agora está mais interessado, não é? – Jiraya sorria sacana para Naruto. – Notou o quão belo curvas ela possuía.

O garoto lhe deu um soco no ombro, sentindo o rosto esquentar um pouco, e desviando a atenção. Um sorriso torto lhe marcou as bochechas e as marcas de nascença, talvez seguir o conselho do tutor não fosse uma má idéia.

-Eu estava mais interessado nos olhos incomuns. – Naruto foi entrando na casa enquanto falava – De curvas estonteantes estou farto – Ele estremeceu ao lembrar de uma única garota da Austrália.

-Nunca se pode estar realmente farto disso Naruto! – O velho riu.

Naruto preferiu ignorar esse comentário. Ele havia ficado mais encantado com a beleza singela da moça, delicada e exótica, principalmente nos olhos. Dizem que o olhar é a janela da alma, e esta alma lhe pareceu muito angelical.

-Cale a boca, velho doido. Estou cansado e faminto. Amendoins de bordo não são suficientes para mim – Adoraria uma pizza nesse momento.

Um vulto laranja correu em sua direção, assustando um pouco o loiro, sua raposa de estimação ainda estava ali, o que o surpreendeu bastante, achava que Kurama poderia acabar morrendo de fome sendo cuidado por Jiraya, ou tarado ser devorado por ela. Quem em sã consciência tem uma raposa por bicho de estimação? Sua mãe, Kushina Uzumaki. Ela era excêntrica em diversos pontos, além da personalidade seus gostos também eram peculiares, infernizou por anos Minato para terem em casa uma raposa, um gato ou quem sabe um cachorro, exóticos não eram suficiente para ela, e para alegrar a esposa, ele cedeu aos caprichos e conseguiu uma liberação para possuir tal animalzinho em casa. Kushina dera ao bicho o nome de Kurama, era um segundo filho, ou melhor, a garotinha da casa, talvez mais mimada do que o próprio filho; a raposa gostava da ruiva, mas se apegara muito mais a Naruto com o passar do tempo, e ainda mais quando o casal morreu em um acidente de carro.

-Hey pequena, a quanto tempo.- ele pegou Kurama no colo enquanto era bem recebido depois de tantos anos- também senti sua falta minha amiga.

-Eu cuidei o melhor que pude dela, mas esse pequeno demônio tem um gênio difícil de lidar- Jiraya reclamava atrás dos dois velhos amigos – Quase fui devorado algumas vezes. Arranhado e mordido? Perdi as contas! – Ele se escondeu atrás do enteado quando o pequeno animal silabou em sua direção.

Dando risada da cena imaginária de Jiraya sofrendo com Kurama, e vendo a antipatia presente, Naruto, subiu as escadas até ao quarto, iria tomar um bom banho, jantar uma boa comida caseira pedida por telefone da pizzaria mais próxima e dormir. Amanhã iria visitar seus amigos, e cuidar dos negócios da família, mas apenas amanhã, estava cansado da viagem, e sentira falta da sua casa. O fuso horário tinha o deixado confuso, mesmo tendo o dia ainda pela frente, seu relógio biológico estava desgovernado, implorando para que dormisse como se fosse dez horas da noite.

Ao se deitar, a imagem da moça dos olhos perolados ainda martelava em sua cabeça, Hinata. Muito nela chamou sua atenção, mesmo não tendo em mente encontrar um garoto agora, talvez nunca mais, devido sua última decepção, ela o instigou, o deixou curioso, mais do que deveria; foi afetado pelo olhar e o acaso do momento. Não acreditava em destino, mas tinha algo a mais nela, algo que não sabia dizer com exatidão o que era, nem muito menos como se sentia. Não demorou para que pegasse no sono, e quem diria que sonharia justamente com a moça?


End file.
